Thief (BXB)
by IvoryHem
Summary: Alec Lightwood only stole what he needed, and never stole from the needy. After running away three years ago he finds himself doing what he does best with his two closest friends Clary and Simon. It's all they can do to not end up on the street. What happens when he's forced to go home? What happens when a dreamy man lays out the most intriguing heist Alec can't seem to resist?


It was exactly midnight when Alec Lightwood crossed the threshold of 280 park avenue, one of the most expensive offices in Manhattan. He had a duffel bag around his shoulder and a flashlight set on the security door of the side parking lot. A security guard was stationed inside, or there was supposed to be according to Simon, who had researched the place prior to their execution.

"Digital Puppet to Gloomy Clown, you in?" Simon's voice called through Alec's earbud as he trailed along the side of the building, sheltering himself from view with the use of a car.

"Those are worse than the last ones." Alec muttered, wishing Simon would just drop the silly names and remember that this was a highly dangerous, serious plan. Of course, it was easier to pretend it was a game when you were just the getaway driver.

"Worse than Gutsy Skunk and Strong Plastic?"

Alec didn't answer; He was too busy scanning the area. He readjusted his black beanie, locking eyes on the pin code by the door.

"I got them from a code name generator. It's my favorite website by far."

"Simon." Alec said.

"What?"

"Shut up."

Sensing no danger and knowing the exact camera angles to avoid, Alec made his way to the door. He hid around the corner; No one would be able to see him as long as he didn't move too much. He counted the seconds as they ticked by, wondering impatiently where there third member was. Simon, thankfully, had decided to stay quiet. A minute passed and the door finally opened, revealing a short, fiery red head and next to her an unconscious guard."You took your time." He said, slipping in the door and making sure to not step on the much larger man. Clary Fray smiled, flipping her hair back and slipping off the business coat she'd used to enter the building. His pulse raced with anticipation, as it always did when they were out working.

"I'm sorry, I was busy knocking out a three hundred pound man."

"Please- you chloroformed him." Alec commented as they made their way down the hall. She had always been the one to get to the guards, since flirting hadn't really been in Alec's and Simon's résumé. Clary stopped him at a corner, signaling him to take a left.

"Okay Simon, we're approaching a pin lock." Clary said.

"It's Digital Puppet."

"Simon." Alec warned.

"I've changed all the pass codes to 10101." Simon informed, slurping on something from the other end. He was typing away on his computer as well, probably checking the security routes again. Alec entered the code, turning to look for any peeping eyes, though most of everyone had already left. There were some raging workaholics that could end up being a problem. Clary walked with confidence, leading him past a series of doors and shaded windows.

"It's right up here." She said. They parted down an empty hall; One with a single door at the end- and two guards. Alec froze. The gun in his pocket weighed him down. He hated pulling it, but it was part of the plan. And he had to do it before they could call back up. He aimed quickly, shooting them both in the neck, watching them fall to the ground with little grace. Clary pat him on the back."They're asleep, not dead." She reminded before stepping over them to reach open the door. Alec breathed in deeply, purposely keeping his eyes straight forward. 'They're still alive,' he told himself. The iron vault quickly distracted him.

"We take what we need, that's it." Alec said.

He took the paper out with the code from his pocket, and began working away while Clary watched the door.

It didn't take long. When the door was opened they didn't waste a single second, immediately stacking money into his duffel bag. She had a habit of humming pop songs as they did this- though in all honesty it helped Alec remain calm. "You have five minutes before someone finds the guy by the security door and calls back up." Simon alerted. Clary shot up.

"What do we do? That's our way out."

"Give me the bag." Alec said. It was certainly heavier than it was before. He crossed the room and peaked out the hall.

"We're going through the front."

"We're what?" Clary exclaimed. Alec didn't have time to assure her it would be okay, mostly because he knew they were extremely likely a dirty getaway from the beginning. He tightened the strap and trailed a hand along the wall, counting the many possible ways that could end them in a cell.

"Simon how clear is the front office?" He asked.

"You'll be fine so long as they don't find you. Take a right and you can exit through the side parking lot." Simon directed. "Be careful." He added, sounding slightly more anxious than he had earlier.

"When am I not careful?" Alec asked.

"Was that a joke? Clary, is he laughing?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "No, but he sure as hell is smirking right now." They did what Simon said, though having to stop halfway to allow a group of guards to cross the floor before turning the corner. He wasn't going to celebrate early though. Clary stopped suddenly.

"They don't know we're here yet; Are you sure we should take the front?" She asked.

"Too late to turn back now."

Alec crossed the area where an office intern worked away at the front desk. Before she could identify the two, he took his gun and leveled it to her neck. She was out instantly.

Clary pulled his arm as to hurry his pace. He took a last glance of the young woman before exiting the side, feeling the chilly breeze bring back a sense of reality. Simon's van was just a few feet away- They didn't slow down until they were in the back, and Simon immediately sped off. Clary let out a victorious whoop, falling into Alec's lap after a bump in the road. She slipped his beanie off and put it on herself as she situated herself in a seat beside him. Alec buckled up- because he was all about being 'careful.'

"Wow." Simon said." Wow…"

"Admit it, we're the best!" Clary said in excitement.

"We're not out of the clear yet. We still have the risk of being recognized." Alec said.

"I looped all the camera footage, and that guard Clary immobilized isn't going to tell the police he was tricked by a pretty girl." Simon assured, turning a sharp corner.

"He'd lose his job in a quickie." Clary said.

"Still-"Alec brushed a hand through his black hair, breathing steadily now." We can't be sure. Not yet."

"Can we ever really be sure?" Simon asked in a joking manner.

Alec frowned. Of course even if they weren't recognized they were always going to be on the run. It's just the way life was for them. By the time they made it to the apartments it was two am, and Simon had come up with five different ways of blowing the cash.

"Need I remind you why we steal?" Alec asked. They locked the van and continued down the sidewalk to their shabby townhome. Clary folded her arms to block the wind.

"Because the companies are evil and produce major scams that steal money from the poor?" Simon inquired.

"We're not freaking Robin Hood, Simon." Clary said.

"We do this to survive." Alec informed." And that's it." Though it did help that the people they stole from were soulless organizations using the poor as rugs to wipe their feet.

"I get that, but wouldn't it be nice to have fun in a little while?" Simon said," I'm not talking about anything big, but maybe go shoot some pool or order a freaking movie for once." Alec ignored this, because he knew humoring the idea of going out could lead to serious danger, especially after this last stunt. It had been more risky than anything they'd ever done.

"Did you leave the door open?" Alec asked suddenly. Simon and Clary eyed the opening in alert, pulling out their guns. Clary never carried bullets, and Simon's was actually a taser. Alec handed the bag to Simon, replacing his tranquilizers with actual bullets before pushing open the door slightly. There in front of them, a blonde man with a bottle of wine lounged on their couch with a victorious smirk. Alec took a deep breath, his gun lowering. "Sebastian…"

"Alexander." He greeted. His malicious eyes swept the floor, all the way to the big bag of cash. Alec's eyes hardened.

"What do you want?" He asked, readying his gun for any sudden movement. Sebastian wasn't someone to be taken lightly. He stared at the three, standing up from his seat to step closer, face to face with Alec.

Sebastian dropped the bottle of wine, shattering the glass against the wooden floor.

"Oops." He said." That was supposed to be a gift." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun; Alec immediately aimed his own at Sebastian's head.

"I could always give you something less pretty."

"What do you want?" Alec repeated, less patient- it might have had something to do with the gun pointed at his head, but Sebastian's smile always got to him too.

"You ran out on me." Sebastian pressed the cold gun to his forehead. Clary and Simon watched in horror.

"Sebastian, you don't have to do this." Clary said. She watched her brother with an unreadable expression. They hadn't spoken since she'd left home two years ago, since Sebastian and Alec had been really close friends.

"Give me the bag." Sebastian said suddenly. Simon moved, but Alec turned the safety of his gun off, rendering him useless.

"We need the money. This was our last run." Alec explained, though he knew Sebastian wouldn't care.

"Alec, I think you've forgotten quite how well I know you." He replied, a cold, devious tone playing at his lips, as he leaned forward into the weapon. "I know you're not capable of shooting me. I doubt you even have it loaded."

"You want to find out?" Alec tested.

"Alexander…" Sebastian laughed. And then he aimed to the side, shooting Simon right in the foot.

"Holy mother fucker-"Simon dropped the bag and fell to the ground. Clary kneeled to his side in a cry.

"He shot me in the foot! He fucking shot me in the fucking foot!"

Alec's eyes widened. His hands were shaking as he convinced himself Sebastian would be better off dead. Clary was attending to Simon, taking his shoe off and ripping parts of his shirt to dress the wound.

"Give me the bag or it'll be his head next."

"Alec." Clary yelled." Give him the bag."

"I could kill you. I could pull this trigger before you had the chance." Alec said, and he knew it was in his capability. He was faster and more accurate when it came to shooting. Sebastian knew this too. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, holding out his arms in a grand gesture.

"Go right ahead bender."

Alec inhaled a sharp breath. No one else knew- Sebastian was observant, but he couldn't have been that observant. Alec slowly- with great reluctance -kicked the bag Sebastian's way. Alec couldn't risk Simon's life, not when he didn't know if he could kill another human being. Clary snarled at her brother as he made his way to the door." You're a monster."

"No." He smiled," I'm an opportunist."


End file.
